Superman
by singerchick31
Summary: Ginny has always loved singing. And now she gets her chance to show what she is really made of. And of coarse when Draco Malfoy enters the picture, her life gets turned upside down. Not that she minds.


**A/N: This is my first story ever so please don't be easy on me. I need some tough criticism to make the next chapter better. Please review my story. Hope you like it! **

Chapter 1

Ginny POV

**I'm going to tell you a little about myself. I have long, curly, red hair that falls just past my butt. I have big, mocha brown eyes. I have a temper to match my hair. I have pale skin, even paler than Malfoy's, and more than a few freckles. I have a slender build, but am stronger than I look because of two reasons. One: If you grow up living with six brothers, you learn how to take care of yourself. Two: I have played quidich all my life. I have a very loving family, and we stick up for each other when we are in trouble. I'm not short, but I'm not tall either. When I dated harry potter I found out he cheated on me, so I dumped his lazy arse. At the moment I am in my sixth year at Hogwarts. I, in my professor's words, excel at anything I try, including sports. I'm a favorite among the teachers, but not a teacher pet. When I graduate I hope to become a famous singer. Anyways, I am not what you would call a 'girly-girl', but I'm not a tom-boy either. Oh, and one more thing, if you mess with me, I'll make you wish your mother never met your father. This is me: Ginerva Molly Olivia Elizabeth Weasley. That is my full name, but you can call me Ginny. **

**Draco POV**

**I'm not really one to share about myself, but I'm open to new things. I have medium-long hair that is almost white and falls just to my ears. I have steely-grey eyes. My skin is very pale. I am skinny, but not weak. In fact, I am very muscular. I am very tall. I am currently in my seventh year at Hogwarts. I am an A+ student in all of my classes and am very good at any sport I try. When I graduate I hope to become a healer. I hate my father, but am very close to my mother. Most people think I want to be just like my father, but I don't. Also, most people think I am a death eater, or will become one soon. This, also, is not true. I am secretly a member of the order of the phionix. There are many things that people don't know about me. There are also many things people assume about me. This is me: Draco Lucius Orion Malfoy. That is my full name, but you can call me Draco. **

**Hermione POV**

**She couldn't wait for the weekend. Luna, Penny, Ginny, and herself were going on a girl's weekend. Not to mention that this Friday was the last day of school. They were going shopping and clubbing. Hermione had spent so much time on her studying that she had hardly seen her friends at all. **

'**Hi.' Said a voice from behind her.**

'**Bloody hell, Gin, you nearly scared me half out of my wits!' She exclaimed. 'Sorry, but that would be kind of hard.' Came the meek reply. 'So, you excited about this weekend?' Ginny asked. **

'**Of course I am, how could I not be!' Hermione said.**

'**I can't wait until we come back from school with all the latest stuff that everyone else wont have yet!**

**Ginny POV**

'**Oh, shit, I'm going to be late to potions! It's a good thing professor Snape likes me!' Ginny raced out of the library and down to the dungeons. She arrived at the classroom just on time. Professor Snape was just about to start the class when she rushed in. 'Thank you for joining us, miss Weasley, now everyone please turn in your books to page 199 we will be talking about brewing poisons and their cures. The first potion we will be making is called liquid death. If brewed correctly, one drop could kill everyone in this room.' Ginny bottled and labeled her potion then handed it to the professor. 'How did you finish so quickly?' He asked surprised. She had finished her potion in a half an hour when it was supposed to take two hours. 'I just followed the instructions in my book' she replied. 'Well, since you finished your potion so quickly you can have the rest of the class as free time, but first I want you to drop off a note to Dumbledore. He scribbled a few words on a spare piece of parchment and sent her away. "That girl has talent" he thought to himself.**

**When she got to the statue that guarded Dumbledore's office, she said the password and went in.**

'**Ah, nice to see you Ginny, how may I help you?' The old headmaster asked.**

'**Professor Snape sent me to give you a note.' She replied. 'Here it is'**

**Dumbledore took the note and read it. He looked up with eyes twinkling mischievously like no old man's should. 'Have you read this?' he asked.**

'**No'**

'**Here' he handed the note to her.**

**Dear Albus,**

**I have never met a student as gifted as Ginny before. She completed a potion in a half a hour when it should have taken One and a half. But that's not the best part, she did it perfectly. I couldn't have done it better myself. I would like to have her transferred to a more advanced class. I would like her to have potions with the seventh year slytherins.**

**Signed,**

**Severus Snape**

**Oh great.**

**Draco POV**

**Draco had been studying in the library when he heard the Weaslette come in. She and Granger started talking about this weekend they were having with some of their other friends, and how they couldn't wait till school was over, since that was when they were going out. "Sounds like this is a chance to have some fun." He thought to himself. They were going shopping then clubbing. He would finally get a chance to see if the Weaslette was as good as everyone said she was. She didn't even realize how hot she was.**

**Finally classes were over, he went down by the lake to relax. Suddenly, he hears a guitar playing and a strong, sweet voice singing.**

Plug in the mic, open the curtains  
Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing  
The feeling ignites, I'm in control  
The crowds in the palm of my hands  
All my fans stand, what is the truth?  
What's an illusion?  
You're searching for proof  
But are you certain?  
Whatever you see is what you get  
If words paint a picture then  
I betcha I can getcha yet

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I got nothing to lose, I've been exposed  
I'm paying my dues, playing the role  
I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow  
I've got the whole world nodding "yes"  
Like some bobble heads

I'll break a sweat, if you wanna  
Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em  
The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched  
I swear there's no doubt I'm legit  
I'm no counterfeit

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'm not shy, boy  
I can be what you want  
Your bright shiny toy  
You just have to respond  
The clock never stops  
But baby, it's time  
There's no doubt in my mind  
That I can make you believe

I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything  
I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything  
You want from me****

He looks around the tree he was sitting behind and is surprised to see that the person singing is a certain red-headed girl.

'**Wow.' He said.**

**Ginny spins around and glares at him. 'What are you doing here?'**

**He holds his hands up in surrender. 'I was just here to relax.' He replied 'I didn't know you sang?' he said, stunned.**

'**And I'd prefer if nobody else did either.' She breathed.**

'**Why?' 'You'd never believe me if I told you.' She said shakily 'Try me.' He said starting to wonder. 'The fear of rejection.' She whispered looking at the ground. Suddenly she ran off. Draco was too shocked to run after her. Neither of them noticed that she had left her guitar. **

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Again, It's my first story so please review and don't go easy on me. BTW it might be a while till my next update because I've got some really big tests coming up and need all my time to study. Well, I hope you like it. **


End file.
